A Living Nightmare
by Lillypad0984
Summary: What if Prim had to be in the 74th Hunger Games instead of Katniss because voulenters weren't aloud? Well this is what I think would happen. Sorry reallyyy bad at summarys! read and review! thanks!


I woke up in the middle of the night. Katniss was asleep next to me. I slid out of bed silently hoping over the one creaky floorboard. I climbed into bed with my mom snuggling up close to her.

Buttercup, my cat who I found a couple of years ago, put his head on my feet. A feeling of safety flooded through me and I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning. Sunlight streamed through the old shades that were draped lamely over the cracked window. I blinked getting adjusted to the bright light.

I looked over at Katniss and mine's bed. Katniss was no longer there. _She must have gone hunting _I thought. I smiled Katniss was the best sister anyone could have. She kept our family alive and protected us in any way she could.

My face darkened as I remembered today was the reaping. My first one. I wasn't worried about myself, I only had one entire Katniss forbade me to take any tesserae, but I was worried about Katniss.

Katniss took tesserae for me and out mom and herself. Katniss would have her name entered twenty times this year. I suppressed a small shiver as I thought of all the possible odds that could happen today.

"Oh good you're awake!" I herd my mom's voice come from behind me. I spin around quickly surprised by the noise. My mom gives me a sympathetic smile she knows I'm scared. "Your bath is ready," she says.

I nod and begin to strip off my clothes. I hop into the warm bath water. I scrub all the dirt off my arms and legs and wash my hair. My mother has lain out a pretty outfit that I'm positive used to be Katniss's. It's a skirt and ruffled blouse.

I smile at it. I like it its cute. I dry myself with a towel and change into it. I admire myself in the cracked mirror. I realize that the back of the shirt is having trouble staying tucked in the blouse.

Just then the door open and Katniss comes in. She is carrying food, probably for tonight after the reaping. After the reaping families are supposed to celebrate that their kids have been spared for another year. But at least two houses will pull their shutters waiting for the painful weeks to come.

I wait, as Katniss gets ready. She comes out wearing one of our mother's dresses. Her hair is put back in a beautiful braid down her back. "You look beautiful," I say in a hushed voice. "And nothing like myself" Katniss replies. Katniss hugs me.

I look in the mirror again and notice that the shirt had come out again. I glare at it and that's when I hear Katniss say "Tuck your tail in, little duck" she smoothes out the shirt tucking it back into the blouse. I giggle and give Katniss a small "Quack" "Quack yourself" Katniss says with a light laugh.

We quickly eat a stew I know we are saving the better dinner for tonight. Around one o'clock we begin to walk down to the square. Bright banners hang on buildings and the camera crew waits ready to start filming. People file in silently and sign in.

Older kids like Katniss head towards the front younger kids like me head to the back. I seek out my two good friends Bethany and Clarissa. They smile and I can tell they are just as scared as I am. Bethany's brother got chosen last year for the games. Needless to say he didn't come back.

District 12 has only 1 living victor. Haymitch Abernathy. In 74 years District 12 has had only two victors.

Clarissa looks at me "Are you worried about Katniss?" she asks me. I'm about to answer when the town clock strikes two and the mayor steps up to the podium. He goes on and on about why we have the Hunger Games and the history of Panem.

At the moment I could care less about what the mayor is saying. The only thing I'm paying attention to is the glass ball that holds the girls name. Twenty of them have Katniss Everdeen written on them one of them has Primrose Everdeen. The odds are totally in my favor.

I snap back to reality when I look up and see Effie Trinket, District 12's escort, trying to fend off one of Haymitch Abernathy's hugs. I put my hand to my mouth trying hard to contain my giggles. Bethany and Clarissa giggle too until a Peacekeeper silences us.

Soon Effie Trinket is giving her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" I look at the glass ball and feel my heart begin to pound. Please don't be Katniss I beg, not even worried about myself. "Ladies first!" Effie says like she always does. She crosses over to the glass ball with the girl's names.

She reaches in, digs her hand deep into the ball, and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowd draws in a collective breath and then you can hear a pin drop. I'm desperately hoping it's not Katniss, not Katniss, not Katniss. Effie Trinket smoothes out the piece of paper and reads the name aloud.

And it's not Katniss. It's me. Primrose Everdeen.

** PLEASEE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEE!!! THANK YOUUU!!! XOXOXOXO**


End file.
